


Loser

by UchihaNaruto_2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, M/M, Smut, Sorry it’s just porn, blowjob, idk i just really needed to do this, like only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNaruto_2/pseuds/UchihaNaruto_2
Summary: in which sasuke exploits naruto
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Loser

It was just that, Naruto had asked Sasuke multiple times not to call him a loser. Or stupid, or an idiot, or a brat, or to shut up. He’d asked nicely, he’d asked rudely, he’d _begged_. But Sasuke just laughed, shook his head. Asked Naruto why he thought he was allowed to tell anyone what to do.

“I’m th-the Hokage,” Naruto stammered.

“Yes,” Sasuke rasped. “The Hokage. Lord Seventh, on his knees for me.”

Naruto rolled his eyes toward the floor. He yelped when he felt Sasuke’s thin fingers yanking his head back up. It was a wonder that Sasuke’s hand could find purchase in the sweaty blond mop that was Naruto’s hair.

“An attitude?” 

Sasuke released Naruto’s head, and Naruto kept their eyes locked together. He mustered up as much defiance as he could convey, but it seemed that Sasuke had no care. He rubbed his fingers against his chin as though in deep thought. “You’re a loser,” Sasuke said decisively. He pushed the chair back, Naruto’s chair, and got down on one knee in front of Naruto.

Sasuke’s fingers came out and held Naruto’s chin up. “Do you know what happens to losers?”

Naruto could just barely shake his head because of Sasuke’s grip. Sasuke’s hand moved fast from Naruto’s face to his throat.

“Yes, you do.” Sasuke scoffed and tightened his hold on Naruto’s throat. Naruto fought the flutter of his eyelids and instead forced himself to keep his eyes on Sasuke, no matter how badly he wanted to close them. “Do you know what I think?”

Sasuke released Naruto roughly and resumed his seat. He brought the chair forward again, so that Naruto could only see between Sasuke’s legs. He gulped and he didn’t care if Sasuke heard. “I spoke to you,” Sasuke said. It was a bit muffled because Naruto was beneath the desk like this, but he still heard.

“I don’t care what you think,” Naruto replied. He knew that there would be no easy way out of this, no matter what he tried, so he may as well enjoy riling Sasuke up, too.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. Naruto watched with wide, hungry eyes as Sasuke’s hands came beneath the desk to unbuckle his pants.

“Now, now. ‘S that really how you feel, idiot?”

Naruto breathed in deep when Sasuke pulled his cock out. He wasn’t allowed to go any closer, not without permission. Naruto suppressed a deep groan by pressing his lips together tightly and resisted the need to touch by balling up his fists tight. He watched Sasuke stroke himself a few times. He wanted Sasuke so bad. He wanted everything Sasuke had to give him. He wanted to give everything Sasuke wanted to take.

“Having a hard time with words today,” Sasuke said with great pity. Naruto’s face couldn’t have gotten more red or been any hotter. One day, he’d get Sasuke back for this; for reducing him to this, and for knowing that Naruto loved it.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and searched blindly for the top of Naruto’s head with outstretched fingers. Naruto shuffled forward and let out a satisfied groan when Sasuke’s hand gripped his hair again. “Yes,” Sasuke said softly. “Now, go ahead.”

Naruto fought the breaks in his voice. “Can I—”

Sasuke’s fingers balled into a fist full of Naruto’s hair. “Ah, ah,” he said. “You’re sure you don’t want me calling you stupid?”

Naruto closed his eyes and licked over his lips. He hated the deep shot of pleasure he got whenever Sasuke said it. But he needed it, needed it more than pride right now.

“ _May_ I please suck your cock? Right here under the desk.” Naruto made sure to enunciate his correction and to push his hopefulness so that Sasuke might understand he needed it very badly.

Suddenly, Sasuke’s fingers left Naruto’s hair and he pushed the chair back again. The light made Naruto blink hard a few times.

“Not under there. Come out.” It was an order, not a request.

Naruto’s knees felt a little raw when he shuffled forward, even though he was wearing long pants. He felt the heat curling tighter in his abdomen as he came out from underneath the desk and back into the sunlight. Sasuke made a fond sound and shifted forward in the chair, to give Naruto better access. Naruto cast his eyes up to Sasuke’s, a silent plea swirling in the deep blue of his eyes. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his hand back where it belonged in Naruto’s hair.

“Well, loser. I guess you’ve been pretty polite. You can go ahead.”

Naruto tried not to choke on a whine when he heard Sasuke say it, _loser_. It sent a shock from his core to all of his extremities. It was how they’d gotten into this mess in the first place; Naruto wasn’t sure what had sparked it, really. Sasuke had always been saying it, telling him he was stupid and all of that. Naruto didn’t know when the switch had been set off, but there was one day when Sasuke called Naruto dumb in front of Shikamaru and Naruto felt it. He had looked over at Sasuke and knew that he had to have this, had to have Sasuke’s voice in his ear saying the words. He had to have Sasuke’s hands on him, pulling at him, opening him up and exploring him. He had to have Sasuke, be _had_ by Sasuke.

Naruto knew Sasuke was watching him as he eagerly reached a hand out to wrap around his dick. He was careful to only tease the tip while keeping a loose hold on the base, because he knew that it wound Sasuke tighter and made him rougher.

“Playing that game, are you?” Sasuke’s voice was sharp but he allowed Naruto still to go at his own pace. Naruto took Sasuke’s length halfway down rather than answering. He relished deeply the feeling of Sasuke’s cock twitching on his tongue, so heavy and thick. Naruto took his time getting Sasuke’s dick wet, licking stripes from the base to the tip and spitting a few times. Sasuke liked it wet, sloppy. He liked when Naruto was a mess after; his face, his voice, his hair. Naruto breathed hard through his nose at the sensation of his hair being pulled, this time with little force behind it. More of a reminder that Sasuke was there than anything else.

Naruto closed his eyes and let himself feel it. He pushed his throat down onto Sasuke’s cock until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He shuddered but remained there for three seconds, just long enough to hear Sasuke praise him, before he went back to the tip. Naruto ran his tongue over the slit, just to feel Sasuke squirm beneath his hands. He knew that he wouldn’t have too much time to be in charge, so he was going to enjoy it. Naruto took Sasuke all the way down, then back to the tip, then all the way down again. It was his favorite thing, to feel Sasuke’s dick going down his throat, and to hear Sasuke tell him that he was good, so good, the best. He loved to be the best. Naruto opened his watering eyes to see Sasuke was still watching him, still mumbling curses and still telling him that he was doing so well. He tried to suppress his moans whenever he felt Sasuke’s fingers tighten in his hair, until Sasuke pushed him off and gave him a sharp look.

“Does it feel good, loser? Does it feel good to put your mouth on my cock? Feel it in your throat?” Sasuke asked. His hands pushed Naruto’s out of the way and he began to stroke himself slowly. “Answer me.”

Naruto refrained from wiping his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Like it a lot,” he said.

Sasuke nodded once. “Then let me hear it,” he ordered. “I want to hear it.”

Naruto grit his teeth. “Fine. Come here, give it.”

Sasuke grinned in victory and moved closer again. Naruto hummed in deep satisfaction and slid his tongue over Sasuke’s dick slowly. He felt Sasuke’s knees shaking beneath his hands, a good sign. Sasuke was losing control.

Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Sasuke’s dick going down his throat. He could cum just from the sound, he had done it before. He knew how it looked; Sasuke had recorded him once. Naruto knew that his face was messy, wet. He knew that his hair was mussed beyond recognition and that his voice was going to be a mess after a few more minutes of this. When he opened his eyes, he caught Sasuke’s free hand coming to thread into his hair, too, so that Sasuke had a good hold on either side of Naruto’s head. Naruto closed his eyes tight and willed Sasuke to get on with what he knew was coming, his favorite part.

“Hokage-sama!” A sudden rapping on the door made Naruto pull off of Sasuke’s cock fast and stumble as he stood up.

“Didn’t I t-tell you I’m in a meeting?” Naruto yelled toward the door. He heard Sasuke chuckling at the way Naruto’s voice cracked. Sasuke’s fingers wrapped around Naruto’s wrist slowly, more sensual than comforting.

“Well, yes. I was just coming to tell you that you have another… meeting. With an official from Suna.” Shikamaru’s voice was faltering in what Naruto could only call embarrassment.

“Cancel it,” Naruto wheezed. His hair was standing up everywhere as he felt Sasuke’s hands moving over his body. He was being evil. “Stop it,” Naruto said through gritted teeth, so that only Sasuke could hear.

“Stop what?” Sasuke asked innocently. His voice turned dark when he spoke again. “You belong to me, and so does this.” His fingers were reaching stealthily across the front of Naruto’s pants, where his own hard cock was straining to be free. He moved his hips forward against Sasuke’s hand, something he knew was against the rules. Sasuke’s free hand wrapped around Naruto’s throat within seconds.

“No,” Sasuke growled into Naruto’s ear. “What did I just tell you? You don’t make decisions. You’re too stupid.”

Naruto coughed just as Shikamaru spoke again. “I will reschedule your meeting for tomorrow,” he said, clearing his throat. “Will you be free then?”

“Yes, yes, I will be free all day tomorrow. Tell me tomorrow,” Naruto managed to say. He was only being allowed enough air to speak to Shikamaru for a few moments before he felt Sasuke’s fingers closing tighter. This time, Naruto did nothing to suppress the shudder that wracked his body.

Sasuke didn’t wait to hear if Shikamaru had left before he pulled Naruto’s arm behind his back and used his weight and leverage to push Naruto’s chest against the desk. “Silly. Foolish. And they call you _Lord_ Seventh, mm?” Sasuke’s grip was loose on Naruto’s wrist as he waited for Naruto to comply. Naruto closed his eyes so that maybe he wouldn’t feel the heat so much as he brought his other arm behind his back. Sasuke cooed gently and tightened his hold on Naruto’s wrists. “Good. Now, now, you were enjoying yourself, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Naruto rasped, hating himself but needing Sasuke all the same. “I wanted you to fuck my face.”

“And I was going to,” Sasuke replied. His free hand was now twisting Naruto’s official white robe up tight, so that Naruto felt the pull on his shoulders. “But I think I wanna do something else, now.”

Naruto’s breaths started coming fast and uneven. The very last thing he wanted to do was cum in his pants, but it seemed that Sasuke was bent on that. He wished so badly that Sasuke would stop _toying_ with him, but that’s what he was. He was Sasuke’s toy. His idiot. His loser.

“He’s excited,” Sasuke laughed. Naruto fought all his urges that told him to fight this. He didn’t actually want to fight; his body wanted Sasuke more than he could understand. It was only his years of training that were telling him not to submit to anyone. Oh, but Sasuke was not _anyone_.

“Does he want to take my cock? Does the fool want to feel me inside him, right here in his office?” Sasuke’s voice was far too close to Naruto’s ear for him to have comprehensible thoughts. His breaths stuttered out as he tried to speak, because he knew he’d never get anything he wanted if he didn’t say it out loud, but it was impossible. Sasuke’s breath was warm on the spot behind Naruto’s ear and his chest was pressed to Naruto’s back, the most delicious pressure. Naruto wiggled, to test Sasuke, and he let out a small gasp when Sasuke shoved two fingers into his mouth.

“You just never learn,” Sasuke said, clicking his tongue as though with pity. He raised his voice so that Naruto might hear him over the sound of his ardent sucking on Sasuke’s fingers. “I’m beginning to think that this is wholly on purpose,” he continued. “Because you’re a slut. You’re a slutty loser, and you like to hear it.”

Naruto licked Sasuke’s fingers so that he wouldn’t have to answer. He knew that Sasuke knew better than to think that these were all just happy accidents. Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke started moving his fingers in and out of his mouth, let him lead. For all of his harping, Naruto loved to be led.

“Now start talking,” Sasuke said roughly. “Tell me what you want me to do.” He never took his fingers from Naruto’s mouth.

“P-please, um.” Naruto had a hard time forming words around the shape of Sasuke’s fingers in his mouth. It sounded to him only like slurping, but Sasuke grasped Naruto’s wrists tighter in a sign to keep talking.

“Fuck me? Please? Please?”

“Please, what? Why, why should I?” Sasuke pressed his hips against Naruto’s, causing Naruto to feel Sasuke’s hard, naked cock against his pants. His toes curled in his efforts to not push back against Sasuke’s movement.

“Because I’m stupid,” Naruto said, his voice all wet and strained. “I’m an idiot and I don’t know what’s good for me.” Naruto felt Sasuke’s hips rutting against his clothed body and it made everything that much more hard to say and to admit. “Because I need it.”

“Yes,” Sasuke hissed, and suddenly he removed his hands and his pressure from Naruto’s body. “You need someone in your life that can fuck some sense into you.”

Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke’s hands were on him again, now, massaging his ass slowly. So slow. Too slow.

“Take ‘em off,” Sasuke said eventually, though his own fingers were hooked into Naruto’s waistband. It was all according to plan, because Sasuke’s fingers only seemed to want to graze across Naruto’s thighs. “Not all the way. Just like that. Slut.” Naruto didn’t care one bit that his pants were down around his knees. If it made Sasuke fuck him faster, he’d do whatever it took.

Naruto shivered when Sasuke pressed one wet fingertip to his entrance. His knees were already shaking by the time Sasuke pushed his finger in to the knuckle. So slow, too slow. Naruto didn’t have the patience for this.

“Please,” Naruto attempted.

“Hush,” Sasuke spit, landing one sharp blow onto the bare skin of Naruto’s ass. Naruto jolted forward, squeezed his eyes shut, and willed himself not to cum. Sasuke would never fuck him if he came from _this_. He grit his teeth to keep from yelling.

“Slutty loser.” Sasuke’s tone of voice was soft, a stark difference to the words he said. He continued his slow and calculated movements, giving Naruto just barely enough before drawing his finger back again. Naruto thought that surely his body would combust before Sasuke ever even made it to two fingers. Sasuke fingered Naruto with purpose, and that was to see how far he could be pushed.

Naruto had bitten his lip near to bleeding when he felt Sasuke’s second fingertip against him. He wanted to watch, he wanted to see Sasuke’s face and his concentration slip, but Sasuke wouldn’t let him turn around until the very end. So Naruto imagined it, imagined Sasuke’s eyelids fluttering and the tightness of his jaw slackening just slightly as he watched Naruto’s body shaking and his back arching. Naruto imagined Sasuke’s breath hitching when he touched the spot inside of him that made Naruto nearly cry. The only sounds to be heard in the room were that of Naruto’s labored breaths and the occasional drip of Sasuke’s spit onto his fingers. Naruto imagined Sasuke’s lips parting around the small sounds he was undoubtedly making, those rough groans that he kept hidden until he could put his mouth against Naruto’s ear and fill his mind with nothing but the sound of Sasuke losing control.

“Now come here,” Sasuke ground out eventually, causing Naruto to startle, “and take them off.”

Naruto stood up stiffly and turned just in time to see Sasuke sitting in his chair again. “Thought you wouldn’t want to see my stupid face,” Naruto said before sliding his pants down past his knees and the rest of his legs.

“I can’t get enough of your stupid face,” Sasuke negated. He spread his legs and Naruto took one last long look at the wet, angry red tip of Sasuke’s cock before he sat on his lap.

Naruto reveled in this part the most. He anticipated Sasuke’s voice in his ear, and he moaned when he finally got it. “Didn’t think I’d do all the work, did you? Much as I’d love to break your back over that desk, you know better.”

Naruto had no plans to answer with words, but then Sasuke’s cold fingers came to his throat and forced Naruto to open his eyes. “Y-yes,” Naruto said weakly. “I knew b-better.”

“Mhm.” Sasuke released Naruto’s throat and instead wrapped his hand around Naruto’s cock. Naruto shook his head and willed Sasuke to not do this, he was so _close_ to getting what he needed and this was the opposite of that. “Is this what you want from me?”

Naruto shook his head again, faster this time, and gripped Sasuke’s shoulders tight. “No, need more,” Naruto whined. His eyes were fixed on the way that Sasuke’s hand looked on his dick.

“Slutty,” Sasuke remarked without ever moving his hand. “Do you want what I gave you before?”

“No,” Naruto said, voice so thin but still so needy. “I told you, I need you to fuck me.”

“You told me? There it is again.” Sasuke’s grip turned harsh and Naruto gasped. He squeezed Sasuke’s shoulders desperately, hoping to stave off his orgasm for just a few seconds more, but it didn’t work.

Naruto mumbled apologies even as Sasuke made him stand up. “Shameful,” Sasuke said, and he clicked his tongue a few times. “Just a pity. I really wanted to watch you, give you something nice,” Sasuke said. He used one strong hand to turn Naruto around by the shoulder, and used his other to hold Naruto’s hands behind his back again.

“But I should have known better,” Sasuke continued. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the tip of Sasuke’s cock against his entrance.

“You don’t have the mind to be able to help yourself.”

Naruto made a pitiful sound as Sasuke slipped inside. He was moving slow, so slow, and now Naruto knew that he was being punished. Naruto’s fingers balled in and out of fists as Sasuke pressed into him, and he tried not to cum again from the feeling of the drag of Sasuke’s dick getting deeper and deeper. Sasuke’s hold on Naruto’s wrists was weak, but Naruto knew better than to attempt to move. His fate was already sealed, and he was ok with it. He needed this, hadn’t had Sasuke in so long.

“You wanted this,” Sasuke rasped. He wasn’t asking, because he knew better than that, too. Naruto shivered when Sasuke’s hips touched his. He was in so deep, the tip of his dick was just barely touching the very spot that Naruto wanted to be destroyed. Naruto closed his eyes and thought about Sasuke’s face again, about how he surely was struggling to keep this up.

Sasuke pulled his hips back carefully, with purpose. Naruto whined but was quickly stifled by Sasuke’s fingers pushing past his teeth again. Just to keep him quiet. Or maybe to humiliate him, because he went right back to sucking on Sasuke’s fingers like they’d never left. Naruto choked on them when Sasuke fucked into him hard and deep.

“Tell me you’re made for me,” Sasuke said, though he allowed Naruto little chance to actually speak. Just as he surely felt Naruto opening his mouth, he pushed his fingers in deeper and started to fuck him harshly.

Still, Naruto was embarrassingly obedient. “I’m m-made for you,” Naruto slurred. He opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke’s wet fingers on his chin, forcing his face up so that their eyes caught. Sasuke’s eyes were so dark that Naruto could see himself in them; could see his red face and his stupid mouth open wide in a high-pitched moan.

“Say it again.” Sasuke’s voice broke as he said it. Naruto could feel his thrusts getting sloppy already. He could also feel how close he was, again, but talking distracted him long enough to hold it this time.

“I am made for you,” Naruto said, clearly this time only because there wasn’t any obstruction. His voice was still a wreck, but Sasuke seemed pleased with what he’d said. Sasuke’s fingers left Naruto’s chin and came to grip at Naruto’s hair, pulling just hard enough to cause a sharp _something_ jolt through Naruto’s veins.

Naruto focused on the sound of Sasuke’s grunts and groans, his favorite thing. Even when Sasuke couldn’t speak, he still had this way of telling Naruto that he was good, the best. Admittedly, though, Naruto couldn’t really hear Sasuke, because he was moaning too loud. And Sasuke did nothing to quiet him, this time. He seemed to be too busy drilling Naruto into the desk and hitting his spot as hard as he could.

“Can I— may I, please, please,” Naruto begged. He didn’t care that he sounded so stupid, so weak, so whiny. He knew that he needed permission.

“Yeah, yeah, yes,” Sasuke said, all close to Naruto’s ear, so suddenly that Naruto gasped. The angle of Sasuke’s thrusts changed and Naruto knew that he had no chance, anyway. Naruto leaned back into Sasuke pulling his hair, his body shaking, his toes curling and his knees going weak. Sasuke held Naruto steady and fucked him through his orgasm, used him even when Naruto stopped moving.

There was the pins and needles feeling, but Naruto enjoyed this, too. Sasuke kept fucking him, harder even, chasing his own orgasm. “So good,” Sasuke mumbled, his voice hot and wet against Naruto’s neck. Naruto moved his hips back against Sasuke’s, hoping for more praise. He loved to be the best. “Fuck me, yeah, yes,” Sasuke groaned. “You’re good, you’re so good.”

Naruto kept moving his hips back, even when it started to go over his limit. He didn’t really have any limit when it came to Sasuke, he would let Sasuke use him until he was completely finished. Sasuke’s hands came to grip Naruto’s hips harshly, so hard that Naruto jolted forward. He wanted it, he wanted Sasuke to use him so bad. He needed it, needed Sasuke to know that he could do whatever he wanted with his body.

“Give it,” Naruto said roughly, turning his head back to look at Sasuke. “Give it to me, I want it.”

“Demanding me,” Sasuke tsked. “Fine,” he said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Suddenly, the pressure of Sasuke’s body was gone. Naruto frowned and stood up fast. He turned to face Sasuke and was pushed back onto the desk, this time on his back. Naruto’s eyes never left Sasuke’s as Sasuke pushed his legs open and pressed back inside. Naruto’s legs twitched before wrapping around Sasuke’s waist so that there was no escape, so that he was in as deep as possible. 

Sasuke’s fingers closed around Naruto’s throat. Naruto’s body rocked forward with the force of Sasuke fucking him, taking him, using him. He could barely breathe but that was good, that was what he wanted. He knew that’s what Sasuke wanted, too. “Fuck,” Naruto wheezed. He felt Sasuke’s thumb against his Adam’s Apple as he spoke.

“You’re the best,” Sasuke said into Naruto’s throat. “You’re the best, the best fucking thing.” Naruto shuddered and willed himself not to be so whiny. Naruto opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke’s mouth on his. He let Sasuke push his tongue past his teeth and closed his eyes again as the heat took him over, inside and out. Sasuke bit Naruto’s bottom lip hard as he came. Naruto made no moves to leave his spot; there was no escape, anyway. Sasuke was inside him, on top of him. Sasuke’s cum was inside of him.

Sasuke stood up, taking his pressure with him, and he fell back into Naruto’s chair after he pulled out. Naruto used his elbows to sit up. His eyes were trained on his thighs, where Sasuke’s seed was dripping out. When he flicked his eyes up to Sasuke, he saw Sasuke’s tongue come out briefly over his lips.

“I mean it, you know,” Sasuke said breathlessly.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. “You mean what?”

“You’re the best. The best fucking thing.”

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. “Thought I was an idiot.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sasuke said, nodding slowly. “That, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know what you’re all thinking... why don’t i finish my stuff?? and your answer is:
> 
> yes


End file.
